The hound, The stream and the salamander
by rat1996
Summary: A Naruto fan fiction which follows three OC Konoha ninja's on their journey from academy student to maybe one day jonin ? And will one make it to the very top ? or will they all perish from the hard life of being a ninja.


Ryoken Inuzuka lay his head slumped to one side facing the windows from his favorite seat in the classroom. It was the perfect position he had decided earlier in the year, far enough up the room that the Mizuki-sensei couldn't properly see him but not at the back where he checked for sleeping students, like himself, to punish.

He felt Jigo and Tengo, his ninken, shift as a boy loudly complained a few rows down as he was given into trouble for drinking in class "Eh!? Why am I not allowed to drink in class when Ryusui is sensei ?" the boy was far to loud for school the young Inuzuka had decided.

"We've already had this discussion Meiwaka-chan, Ryusui-chan is a special case" Mizuki snapped at the boy obviously annoyed that this wasn't the first time this topic had come up.

On the other hand the boy in question sat swinging his legs under his chair in a totally care-free attitude completely oblivious to the argument raging on about his allowance to drink from his water bottle which as if on cue he unhooked from his belt and started gulping down its contents.

Royken had always been curious about the boy and decided to check something out. The girl to his right gave him a half confused have shocked and he took in two short sniffs of the air. Little could she see but he was focusing his chakra into his nose to try and pick the boys scent but his face immediately became a mask of confusion...water? How does someone smell of water? But there clear as day the boy sat smelling of washing powder, dirt and water. That was definitely curious.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

two hours later

Ryoken stood as his name was called by Mizuki-sensei, he slowly walked down the stairs trying to contain his excitement, but it was his own ninken that betrayed him by nipping at his heels in an attempt to make him move faster. He entered a smaller room than the classroom with one table with two chunin sat at it, Mizuki-sensei and Iruka-sensei, the table itself was covered in Konoha Hitai-ate he almost burst just at the site of them.

"Okay...Ryoken, we need you to preform a basic transformation jutsu" Iruka-sensei stated with only a quick break in the middle to check the register.

"yes sensei" he said before calling out "henge no jutsu" before turning into a copy of the current hokage Minato Namikaze.

"Well done Ryoken" Iruka commented " And now a substitution"

"Kawarimi no Jutsu" was called out as he was replace with a chair and he appeared at the other side of the room. As he stepped back in front of the table Iruka asked "and now a clone technique"

"Bunshin no Jutsu" and standing in front of the table were two Ryokens "Congratulations you are now an gennin please take a Hitai-ate and send in Tsugi" Iruka informed the young boy who bore and ear to ear grin as he picked up a green clothed Hitai-ate from the table before flying out of the room calling "your up next Tsugi" and storming out the door leaving the two chunnin chuckling and shaking their heads.

As he was running he got the distinct smell of water, he came to a sudden halt with Jigo and Tengo almost knocking him over. The smell was coming from what should have been an empty classroom he slunk over to the window in the door seeing Ryusui cornered by Meiwaka and two of his cronies, he pushed the door open slightly to hear what was going on inside, not that Ryusui looked worried, but with three on one if he got in a fight he might have come of worse for ware.

"You think your so special just because you get to drink in class... and why is that anyway?" Meiwaka asked trying to make it sound like a taunt but Ryoken couldn't miss the fact he wasn't wearing a Hitai-ate and Ryusui was he thought this might have been about something else.

"I need to... and now my bottles empty so can you move so I can go fill it?" the white haired boy who was surrounded asked rather not interested in the situation, making a loud slurping noise from his bottle to emphasize the factor he was empty.

Ryoken couldn't see Meiwaka's face but due to the fact he threw a clumsy right hook at the boys face it would be safe to say he was pissed just as his knuckles were about to connect the calm looking boy dropped one knee so the boy didn't even graze him, but more to the onlookers amazement his right arm bent to beyond human possibilities literally wind up the now very confused boys arm before his hand grabbed onto his face his whole forearm from the elbow down seemed to detach and wrap itself around Meiwakas face which turned from shock to panic as he realized no matter how he threw his body about the only thing leaving the bubble was what little oxygen the boy had left in his body.

"Now" Ryusui began a sinister tone creeping into his voice "If you get down on your knees and beg I may release that water blob" the boy dropped to his knees in an instant a look of pain on his face. He had just run out of oxygen and had about thirty seconds till he passed out.

The cruel boy waited just that little bit longer before caving and stretching his elbow joint out to meet the blob where it instantly retracted reforming most of his arm " Now scram or next time I kill all of you" he said with an oddly calm voice before giving them an ear to ear grin that sent shivers down their spines.

They didn't have to be told twice they went flying out of the door not even noticing Ryoken who quickly stepped through into the room before eyeing up Ryusui " And here I was wondering how the hell you managed to smell like water" the you Inuzuka stated before chuckling and saying " and that was pretty brutal man and here was me on stand by to help you if they tried to take you all at once... don't i feel pretty stupid"

"The sentiment is appreciated" the boy said before walking past him to find the nearest water fountain.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Later at the Inuzuka Compound

The you boy stood at five foot one observing himself he wore baggy black cargo trousers pockets filled with shuriken, his kunai holster on his right hip he wore a dark green shirt with the leaf symbol in red over which he wore light green hoddie to match his Hitai-ate which he wore round his neck like a scarf he had the traditional Inuzuka tattoos on his cheeks and dark black hair which ran to the tip of his spine which he normally kept tied back but when let loose only added to the Inuzuka feral look.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

In the Hozuki house hold

Another young boy quite tall for his age at five foot three sat on his bed in a pair of dark grey three quarter length trousers with an almost skin tight black shirt which stopped between his elbow and his wrist, he wore a mesh vest over that with his weapons and scrolls pouch around his waist like a belt he wore his Hitai-ate round his right shoulder like an armband.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

In an apartment in the hidden leaf village

The whole household was silent except from the beeping from the alarm clock, she raised her head slowly of the pillow and looked at it. seven o'clock an hour and forty-five minutes until she needed to be at the academy for the team assignments.

She dragged herself from her bed sticking on the kettle and putting bread in the toaster before quickly showering and getting dressed in her usual clothing, she wore a long sleeved purple shirt with black trousers her hair was cut short barely touching her eyebrows and she wore her black Hitai-ate across her forehead.

She checked the clock, again, as she left her apartment eight thirty it read now, she allowed herself a small smile she'd be their with five minutes to spare.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As the young Inuzuka bounded through the door he realized from the look on the other gennins faces he was the last one to arrive " sorry Mizuki-sensei" the teacher gave a lasy hand motion for him to sit down obviously not caring the boy was late on his last day. "Well first i'd like to congratulate you all on passing and I will now begin the team assignments" he took a slight pause as he consulted his clipboard Ryoken zoned out telling Tengo to tell him if his name got called out just as Mizuki started "so team 1 will be..." this continued until he decided to start paying attention "Team six will be Ryoken Inuzuka" he gave Tengo an ear scratch as he nipped his leg to make sure he was listening " Ryusui Hozuk and Rokuni Sanshoo who will be lead under Aoba Yamashiro, As team seven and eight are in rotation team nine will be Neji..." the young boy had stopped caring by now and put his head back down on the table Rokuni... wasn't that the girl with the extraordinarily light blonde hair? screw it i'll find out later.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As the door slid open and nine sets of human heads spun to look at the door (and two dogs), as even though twenty minutes had passed some teams where still waiting on their sensei's team six included much to their dismay. A man in his late twenty's stood there wearing the usual konoha shinobi uniform accented by red framed sun glasses and his black spiky hair going pretty much straight up. "eh.. i'm looking for Rokuni, Ryoken and Ryusui?" the three newly minted genin stood up and the jonin smiled "good meet me at Yamaimo basho in ten" he said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. "Does anyone know the way ?" the blonde girl asked, there was a heavy sigh in response " I do follow me" Ryusui stated before walking away slurping happily.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ten minutes later at the Yamaimo basho

They entered seeing their teacher in the corner eating some type of casserole the crossed the restaurant quickly jumping into the both so they were all on the same side. "that's good you made it" he stated without looking up from his meal "I thought it would be best if we got to know each other over a meal... my treat so why don't I start i'm Aoba Yamashiro I like yams"signaling to his casserole" my other jonin and hopefully my new team" he said with a small smile " I dislike those who don't work hard and arrogant people, My dream is probably to find a nice kunoichi settle down have a couple of kids and pass on the will of fire, now you" he said pointing at Ryoken " My names Ryoken Inuzaka, I like Tengo and Jigo, my clan and people who like dogs, I dislike cats, people who make fun of dogs and ramen, my dream is to become a ninja good enough to rival my idol" he stated energetically " and who's that?" the jonin queried "Tsume Inuzuka obviously"

"OK then blondy your up"

"My names Rokuni Sanshoo, I like my salamanders and furui-chan, I dislike those who pick on the weak, my dream is to found my own clan" Aoba's eyebrows were raised on more than one account, Salamanders? and wasn't she supposed to be clan less so why Sanshoo? unless that's the clan she wants to found.

"alright, water boy" the Inuzukas face became confused, water boy was he referencing the bottle or his ability.

"My names Ryusui Hozuki, I like ramen but only the broth, my clan jutsu and my mother" aoba had a small moment of admiration not many preteens would be willing to admit that they liked their own mother." I dislike fire, people who try to annoy me" send a discrete smirk to the Inuzuka "and not having anything to drink, my dream is to kick start my clan in this village" this got him an odd look from the blond one, both had similar goals.

"Ok well that was good i'll see you all tomorrow on top of the academy at 10 for a little test"

"wait test but we alread-" he couldn't finish his sentence before he body flickered away"


End file.
